


Welcome Back

by MilitaryPenguin



Category: Todoku Mokushiroku Kaiji
Genre: Comfort Sex, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilitaryPenguin/pseuds/MilitaryPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichijou and Murakami celebrate his return in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following request: "Ichijou/Murakami. Ichijou just got back from underground and they have adorable comfort sex."

Ichijou emerged from Murakami’s bathroom, hair dripping wet and bathrobe lazily hanging open. He was still too dazed to bother giving his hair a proper dry-off. Still trying to take in the fact that he was free, and that he was in the comfort of the home of one of the only people he could call a friend. He slowly walked over to Murakami’s western-style bed and let his weight fall on it.  
  
"Ah! Sir!"   
  
Murakami appeared in his room, wearing a plaid pair of pajamas and a startled expression on his face. Thinking he was referring to Ichijou’s wet hair dripping on his bed, he pulled his hair over to one side so it fell on his shoulder and dripped on the bathrobe instead.  
  
"My apologies, I should have taken better care of drying it," said Ichijou.  
  
"Oh no!" Murakami rushed over to take a seat next to Ichijou and lightly grabbed his shoulders with his big hands. "It’s not that at all! I just thought you’d want help drying it."  
  
Ichijou smiled weakly and nodded. “You’re too good to me.”  
  
Clearly unsure of how to respond, Murakami grabbed a towel and set to work on drying his ex-boss’s hair. Ichijou had to grip at his knees to keep himself from falling asleep—it was an incredibly soothing feeling to have a pair of skilled, toweled hands carefully pat down his hair and massage his scalp like this.  
  
Murakami removed the towel and smoothed out the wildly loose strands of Ichijou’s hair. “There! That should do it.”  
  
Ichijou ran his fingers through his now-barely damp hair and turned to give Murakami a smile of approval. “Job well done, as always.”  
  
Murakami beamed, then began to turn red and looked away. Ichijou snaked one hand up one of the Murakami’s broad shoulders and the other hand up one of his hot cheeks, turning Murakami to face him. The other man’s mouth was hanging open slightly, looking surprised at him, and Ichijou slowly leaned in to kiss it. Murakami let out a slight “Mmph!” of surprise, but quickly settled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Ichijou’s body.  
  
After some time of kissing, Ichijou broke away to undo the buttons of Murakami’s pajama top and kissed each bit of skin exposed with each unbuttoning. He spread Murakami’s top open and stroked and kissed at his bare chest.  
  
"Mm…I’ve missed you so much, Murakami," he murmured in between kisses.  
  
"I-I’ve missed you as well, boss—er, sir."  
  
"Ichijou."  
  
"I-Ichijou…"  
  
Ichijou grinned and pushed Murakami down on to his bed. He continued to kiss him hungrily—this time back on his lips—and brought a hand down to massage Murakami’s clothed crotch. Ichijou could feel Murakami desperately wanting to whimper out loud and teased him some more, rubbing his crotch harder while keeping his lips clamped on his mouth. He finally released his lips and, as Murakami gasped for fresh air, went down to pull off his pajama bottoms and boxers.  
  
"I trust you have the needed supplies ready, Murakami?" said Ichijou, slipping out of his bathrobe.  
  
"Y…yes sir…over in the bedside table drawer…"  
  
Ichijou crawled over the table and opened it, quickly tearing open a condom and stretching it over his dick. He felt a jittery feeling spread throughout his body—he was starting to feel alive again. He crawled back over to Murakami’s side, this time with a tube of lubricant in hand, and squirted it out—spreading it on his dick first, then giving another squirt to ready Murakami’s entrance.  
  
He ground and rocked his hips into Murakami’s, who responded with favorable groans and whimpers, grabbing at the blankets on his bed. Ichijou kissed at Murakami’s lips once again as he thrusted, feeling more excited and full of energy than ever.  
  
Despite Ichijou’s aggressively displayed excitement—or perhaps as a result of—Murakami was the first to come, spilling himself into Ichijou, who gasped and fell on to him, panting. After catching his breath, he raised his head and crawled off Murakami to tug the blankets out from under them and pulled them over, now covering them. He curled up against Murakami’s chest, who slid an arm up his back in return.  
  
"It’s good to be back."


End file.
